


Emerald Green

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Play, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “I see you were not expecting me to get back so soon.”Draco walks in on Harry getting himself off.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Emerald Green

When Draco stepped into his room, he was expecting to find his roommate with his nose in his books, studying for tomorrow’s exam. He was expecting him to be on the phone with his girlfriend, going over their notes, or that Granger girl and the Weasley boy would be there with him, and they’d be discussing the latest episode of some tv show they all like. Some kind of rubbish about wizards and dragons. Not that Draco ever listens to any of it.

Yes, Draco was expecting to find Harry as he always is, always has been.

However, he was not expecting to find him lying on top of the covers in his bed, whimpering and moaning, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other clasped tightly around the emerald green dildo which he has pushed into himself.

“Wow, Potter.” Draco grins. “I see you were not expecting me to get back so soon.”

“Oh, shit!” Harry blurts out, quickly pulling out the dildo, and scrambling to pull the covers from underneath him so he can get covered up. But Draco has already seen enough, or rather, too much, and the grin on his face only grows bigger as he watches the other man fumble around.

“I thought you were going out with your friends!”

“They cancelled,” Draco explains, letting out a chuckle when he sees the dark blush on his roommate’s face. “Is this what you do, then? When I’m out, you…”

“No,” Harry quickly says, but he has never been a good liar, and he knows it. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, Potter. But weren’t you dating that Weasley girl?”

“I am.”

“Does she know about your little… friend there?” Draco asks, nudging his head into the direction of the green dildo, which is still firmly placed in the other man’s hand, and although it is hidden underneath the covers now, it might as well be out in the open. Because Draco can still see the image of Harry lying there, his head tilted back into the pillow, the dildo pushed all the way into his backside. It is a sight Draco knows he won’t forget any time soon.

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I could.” Draco shrugs. “But then we would have a repeat of last year, and I do not want to have her in our room again, crying and begging you to give your relationship another chance. Having to witness that once was quite enough.”

“So…”

“So your secret is safe.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, and he fakes the most uncomfortable, crooked smile. But when he glances over to his clothes, which are crumpled into a pile on the couch at the other side of the room, the smile quickly leaves his face.

“Want me to get them for you?”

“Would you?”

“You don’t want to finish that first?” Draco asks, a daring grin on his face, and he can almost hear the thoughts running through his roommate’s mind. Is this a joke? Is there a catch? “I don’t mind, honestly. Far from it.”

“Far…,” Harry begins, but the rest of his words disappear into an uncomfortable chuckle. “I can’t do it with you watching me.”

“Then how about instead of watching, I give you a hand,” Draco suggests, the other man’s face now turning such a dark shade of red, that for a moment, it looks like he is about to go off. But then he gives a small nod. “You dirty bastard.”

“But you said…”

“Shut up!” Draco orders, the other man just staring at him, not quite sure what is happening here. Because although they have been roommates since their first year at college, they haven’t exactly been the best of friends. It had started out with little arguments about using each other’s toothpaste, or leaving dirty clothes out, but it had quickly turned into bigger fights, until just last year, when they were almost kicked out for getting into a punch-up.

They had been given a second chance though, and ever since, they had managed to mostly avoid each other, just to not let things get out of hand again. But they had never quite managed to become friends.

Draco goes over to the bed, and he pulls away the covers, Harry immediately letting go of the dildo, and using both hands to cover himself up. But when Draco picks up the green toy, studying it with a fascinated look on his face, Harry seems to realise that this is really happening, because he pushes himself up on his elbows, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me you have never seen one before.”

“Shut it, Potter! I was just wondering how you are whining like a baby when your pillow isn’t fluffed up the right way, yet you choose to put something like this into that scrawny little butt of yours.”

“I don’t…,” Harry tries, but when the other man stares him down, he just shrugs.

“If I ever hear you whine about your pillow again after this…”

Harry picks up the bottle of lubricant from his bedside table, and without saying a word, he squeezes out some on the dildo. Draco is about to tell him off for getting some on his shirt, but when Harry begins to spread it out, his hand stroking the green toy in such a suggestive manner that Draco can feel himself starting to blush, he holds back the words, not sure they would come out right if he were to try and speak right now.

“Maybe we should…”

“Lie back,” Draco cuts Harry off, trying his best to hide the fact that he is actually getting nervous now.

Harry does as he is told, and he pulls his legs up to his chest, before grabbing a hold of them. Draco feels an odd sense of enjoyment at having the other man completely at his mercy, at being in control. It makes the adrenaline rush through his veins, and it gives him just the push to take that next step.

He takes the green toy, and without warning, he pushes it into Harry, who buries his nails into the back of his legs. Draco can tell that he is trying his best to keep quiet, but Draco doesn’t want him to be quiet, he wants him to cry out his name, beg for more.

So Draco begins to move the dildo in and out of Harry, who is still clenching his teeth, trying so hard not to show Draco how much he is enjoying this. But when Draco begins to push into him with more force, the feeling almost too much to bear, he can’t contain himself any longer.

He cries out, as Draco pulls the toy out, just to give him a moment to breathe. But Draco knows exactly what he is doing, because he can tell that Harry is not used to not being in control. That when he had done this before, it had been something he could get a grip on, and he could do as he wanted. To have the other man in control, it is overwhelming him, perhaps even more than the physical feeling.

So without warning, Draco pushes the toy back in, a grin on his face from ear to ear.

“Is this how you like it, huh?” he spits out. “Lying there, like a…”

“Fuck!” Harry cries out. “Yes, yes I like it. Please…”

“Begging?” Draco laughs, slowing down the pace, just because he knows what it will do to Harry, who is squirming on the bed. “You are pathetic, Potter.”

“Fuck you,” Harry spits out, but when he is about to speak again, Draco pushes the toy into him again, hitting him at just the right angle, and it makes him moan so loudly, that it seems to surprise himself.

“Shut up, will you?” Draco spits out, but he is loving every minute of this. The more Harry is begging him to continue, the more he is beginning to squirm, his breathing becoming more and more unsteady, the more of a rush it is to him. And when Harry lets go of one of his legs, so he can bring his hand down to his cock, Draco feels such a rush, that for a moment, he is beginning to see stars. In that moment, he forgets about the toy, and Harry seems to notice, because he turns his gaze to him, a pleading look on his face.

“Don’t stop,” he says, his voice only just above a whisper. “Please, Draco.”

To hear the other man say his name, it makes Draco snap out of it. So he continues on, wanting to tease him, wanting to toy with him, but Harry is pumping away on his cock, and it is already clear that he isn’t going to last much longer.

For just a moment, Harry looks up at him, and he flashes the smallest of smiles. It is only the tiniest of gestures, but it sends a shiver through Draco, because although Harry has smiled at him before, this is the first time that it seems genuine. That tiny gesture, that split-second, it means more to Draco than he would ever admit to.

Harry lets out a soft whimper when he comes, and Draco can’t help but stare at him, at his hand, gently stroking his cock, the cum staining his stomach, the tired but satisfied look on his face. That glow, which Draco has never seen on him before, but which he is hoping to see many more times after today.

He pulls the toy out of Harry, and he sets it down on the bedside table, before getting up, and crashing down on his own bed, trying his very best to keep himself from taking another look at the other man.

“Clean yourself up. You’re a mess, Potter,” Draco says, but even he can hear that there is something soft in his voice which has never been there before.

Harry gets up, and he grabs his towel and a new set of clothes, but before he disappears into the bathroom, he turns around.

“Should we talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about?” Draco shrugs, but when Harry turns around, he adds, “If I had known this is what you get up to when I’m not here…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Draco admits, and he flashes a small smile. “I would have said something, every time I hear you wanking.”

“Next time you should,” Harry says, but when the blush on his face grows darker, it is obvious that he is taken aback by his own suggestion. “I mean…”

“Maybe I will, Potter,” Draco laughs, the green toy catching his eye again. “Maybe I will.”


End file.
